


Hank, Connor & The Rubber Ducky Orgy

by cursednsfw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Duck costumes, Erotic quacking, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursednsfw/pseuds/cursednsfw
Summary: Connor's kink is rubber ducks and Hank indulges him with an orgy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Hank, Connor & The Rubber Ducky Orgy

Hank's dick was stuck inside a pink rubber ducky. Connor had his lips wrapped around the duck and his dick, and Hank moaned slightly, as he felt Connor's tongue licking the duck and the side of his cock. 

Hank still remembered how all of this started. Connor and his damn fixation on wanting to put everything in his mouth had always been... interesting, to say the least. Hank wasn’t sure if this was part of Cyberlife’s programming or just a quirk Connor had acquired after deviancy. Probably a mixture of both. He’d gotten used to it by now though. 

This had all begun shortly after their first date, as Hank was sitting in his bathtub, taking the first proper bath he had in years. Connor was sitting opposite him in the way too small bathtub and looking at the bubbles like he was having the time of his life. He produced a small rubber duck from a corner of the bathroom Hank was sure he hadn't cleaned in over a decade and looked at it with fascination. 

"This has an interesting texture," Connor had said and in retrospect, Hank should have probably seen coming what happened next. 

Connor stuck out his tongue and licked the rubber ducky thoroughly. Hank hadn't been quite able to decide between laughing and saying "What the fuck, Connor". In the end, he had settled for laughing 'til he ran out of breath. 

Since that day Connor's favorite thing to put into his mouth had become rubber duckies and he had quite the collection by now, mostly thanks to Hank buying him a fuckton of them, as Christmas- and just-because-presents. 

He had been a little weirded out at first, at Connor's suggestion into bringing them into their bedroom as well, but it had soon turned out that nothing got Connor off faster than having a rubber ducky in his mouth (or various other places.) 

Hank was interrupted in his thoughts, as Connor started moving the pink duck up and down, fucking Hank's dick with it. It was hard to fathom a clear thought anymore, until a moment later their doorbell rang. 

Connor jumped up excitedly, leaving both the duck and Hank with a small kiss and ran to open the front door. Connor was super excited about today, hadn't been able to shut up about it for days now. He had been posting on a forum online, where he met other people who seemed to love rubber ducks as much as he did as well.

Hank used the few minutes of distraction to sneak into the bathroom for a moment. He had a surprise in store for Connor that he thought his boyfriend would really enjoy. 

So Hank stuffed himself into the large bird costume he had ordered online a while back and looked into the mirror. A few of the feathers were already falling out, a sign of the poor quality of the costume, but it was only supposed to be for this night anyway. What mattered most, Hank looked like a large, oversized duck and he knew Connor wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him.

Hank stepped back into the bedroom, which was already filled with people in various stages of undressed. Wherever his eyes landed he could see rubber ducks and even some people in costumes such as Hank's. 

Connor and Hank's eyes met and Connor smiled as he saw the costume. "You look hot," he said and pulled Hank into his arms for a kiss on his beak. 

For the next hour or so the entire room was filled with moans and quack sounds and Hank was sure he hadn't ever seen Connor be this aroused in his entire life. 

"Quack for me, Hank," Connor begged and Hank could see that he was closing to coming. 

"Quack," Hank said in his best imitation of the sound a duck makes. Connor came fast and hard, spilling his seed all over Hank's feathers. It only took a second for Hank's own orgasm to follow as well. 

"That was hot as hell," Connor said and kissed his duck boyfriend. Hank couldn't help but agree. 

It was a little while later, after they had sent everyone home, that both of them were lying together in their bed. (Hank had switched out his duck costume for a pair of sweatpants and a band-shirt, much to Connor's dismay.)  
.  
Connor snuggled close to Hank and Hank wrapped his arms around him tightly. It had been a weird night, but he couldn't be happier. Connor gave him a small kiss and smiled at him.

"I quack you," he said and Hank grinned.  
Androids were fucking weird beings. But Hank really didn't mind.  
"I quack you too," he answered and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
